Better Day at the Office
by mama rocks
Summary: Sequel to Bad day at the office. Was supposed to be in the same lighthearted tone but became much smuttier, hence the rating. If this rating offends please do not read. Jack is determined to punish Ianto.


Better Day at the Office

Jack was furious. When the cell he had been shut in the previous night had finally unlocked he discovered that all his team had left. He had expected Ianto to remain behind. He had threatened him with punishments, both a paddle and a cane and Ianto was running scared.

Jack had often been vaguely aggressive, and Ianto was always compliant. But they had never progressed to actual spanking despite what Jack had shouted to embarrass him when the team had tricked him into the cell. Perhaps Jack had really frightened him, maybe this was a step too far for Ianto.

Jack returned to his office and found a post- it note on his desk. It read,

'Jack...how could you say those things, it was mortifying. Believe me they will not be happening any time soon!'

Jack grinned to himself, Ianto had no idea what mortification was, but he would learn, oh yes he would learn. He thought for a moment and then decided to take himself off to Ianto's house and begin his teaching.

As he left the office he saw another post- it note on the coffee machine. It read,

'Don't try to find me tonight.'

Jack smiled and continued on his way. He noticed more notes on Gwen's and Toshiko's work stations. They read,

'I will not be at home'

'You won't find me, so don't try.'

Jack sat for a moment considering where Ianto might have gone to hide. He might have left it alone for tonight but that final note was a challenge as far as he was concerned. He would win this game, he always won, even if he did have to cheat sometimes.

He made a decision and left the hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack rapped loudly on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. It was opened by a young man wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and clearly the worse for several drinks.

'Could I speak to Ianto please?' asked Jack politely.

The young man stepped back and shouted,

'Ianto, it's for you mate' and beckoned Jack into the hallway.

Jack however stayed on the doorstep. Ianto arrived smiling but his expression changed instantly when he saw Jack.

'Jack...how the bloody hell did you find me?' he asked in amazement.

He had never mentioned Steven to anyone at work, how could Jack possibly know?

'There is nothing about you I don't know Jones.... and I will always find you,' smiled Jack.

Ianto continued to watch him in stunned silence. Jack stepped up close to Ianto and whispered in his ear,

'he had better be just a friend. And Ianto....those things will be happening very soon, and tomorrow you will call me sir'

The slight menace in Jack's voice made Ianto shiver in anticipation but also feel slightly vulnerable, it was a heady mix and he was left breathless as his lover turned on his heels and left.

Round one to Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ianto had recovered some of his calm.

Whilst in theory he liked the notion of Jack punishing him, he was determined not to let him get away with humiliating him in front of the rest of the team. Ianto enjoyed being subservient to Jack, found his aggression and dominance very exciting, but lines had to be drawn and Ianto was making a stand.

He straightened the knot in his tie, took a deep breath and entered the hub. He saw Jack watching him from his office but neither man reacted.

Owen looked up and grinned at Ianto,

'how was the spanking teaboy, can you sit yet?' he smirked.

'Actually I left soon after you last night, there never has been any spanking' insisted Ianto blushing.

'Oh God don't tell us you made him go without last night. He'll be unbearable. How could you do that to us Ianto?' laughed Toshiko.

'I am not here to be used for Jack's gratification, or to keep you lot from his wrath' Ianto replied indignantly.

Toshiko looked at him, he was obviously annoyed about the whole situation, she hugged him and whispered 'ok' in his ear. He knew she would let the whole matter drop, sensing his embarrassment, but he also knew no such consideration could be expected from Gwen and certainly not from Owen.

'Ianto would you make a coffee before he gets his cane out again?' laughed Gwen

Ianto moved towards his coffee machine silently fuming, and prepared drinks for everyone. He handed out refreshments to the team and looked at the final cup on his tray. Should he make Jack go without coffee? He quickly realised this would be futile, Jack would only shout and demand and make a fuss, so he made his way to the office.

Ianto knocked on the door and entered cautiously. He had been annoyed that Jack had found him the night before and curious as to how. It felt like an invasion of his privacy and he was angry, but he knew Jack was also cross because he had left the hub and hidden.

Jack looked up as he entered but did not smile, watching his lover as he placed the cup before him.

'Ianto'

It was barely audible but full of menace and Ianto turned towards him apprehensively.

'You will stay tonight for the punishment we spoke of' said Jack.

Ianto braced himself,

'no Jack, I told you that is not going to happen anytime soon' he said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Jack stood quickly causing his chair to fall and Ianto instinctively stepped back. Jack came and stood over him breathing on to his face, aggression lacing his tone,

'I believe I told you to call me sir today' he said quietly.

Ianto was a little shocked, but his instinct was to submit,

'it's still not going to happen...sir' he said shakily.

'Yes it is Ianto. You do this...or I will make you do it' and Jack turned away ending the conversation.

Ianto left the office feeling distinctly shaken.

'Rift activity' shouted Toshiko and the whole team congregated at her monitor.

'Two weevils loose in Tesco's car park' announced Toshiko and they all looked at Jack for instruction.

'Owen, Gwen you go. Tosh why haven't you finished that translation programme you've been promising for weeks?' Jack demanded aggressively.

'I'm still working on it Jack. It's very complex' said Toshiko defensively.

'Keep working then..... Ianto clean something' he threw over his shoulder as he went back to his office.

The team looked at each other and Gwen and Owen slunk out of the hub pleased to be leaving at least for a short while.

'Perhaps you should give in mate..looks like either you get punished or we all do' smirked Owen to Ianto as they left.

Toshiko grabbed hold of Ianto's hand,

'pay no attention to Owen' she said 'or to Jack, if it's not something you're in to he'll get over it' she smiled at him and returned to her work.

Ianto thought about the situation all day as he went about his work. He was pretty sure Jack's aggression was just part of the game he was playing and if he was honest he did find it stimulating. Maybe he would play the game, but Jack would find it more rewarding if he had to work at making Ianto submit.

Jack joined him in the archives later that afternoon. They were alone and the air crackled with testosterone as Jack strode over to him.

'Stand up Ianto' he demanded

Ianto immediately did as he was ordered. Jack walked around Ianto keeping his face close to his lover's.

'You have been very naughty Ianto' he said.

Ianto sniggered, Jack was being all macho and then came out with a line like that. He quickly found himself pinned to the wall by his throat and looked at Jack with real fear in his eyes. His hands came up to hold Jack's, trying to get the older man to relax his grip a little.

'Put your hands down' snarled Jack.

Ianto's eyes widened a little more but he did as he was told.

'You will report to my office when the others leave tonight' he said squeezing a little tighter.

'But your punishment will begin now. Turn around.'

Ianto complied with the order, breathing hard, and feeling distinctly aroused.

'Bend over' snarled Jack.

'Please don't do this Jack..you're scaring me' sobbed Ianto.

Jack froze hauled him up, turned him around and pulled him into an embrace,

'Ianto I'm sorry..it's just a game..I thought it might be fun..I'll stop..it's over' said Jack.

Ianto smiled to himself. He returned the hug, kissed Jack on the cheek and whispered into his ear,

'too easy captain' and walked away grinning.

Jack watched him leave, he was stunned at Ianto's game playing but he smiled in admiration.

Round 2 to Ianto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Ianto found a post- it note on his coffee machine it said simply,

'hat pin'

Ianto frowned and looked around. Nobody was watching him, he screwed up the note and threw it away.

The rest of the day progressed and nothing was happening that involved saving the world. Everybody was concentrating on their own areas. Owen was in the med lab, Toshiko was working on her computer and Gwen was writing reports.

Ianto made yet another round of coffees. He had noticed Jack watching him constantly but he had not spoken to him again. Ianto could tell Jack was still thinking about what had happened in the archives, he was constantly pacing and never took his eyes off him.

Ianto had given the girls their drinks and took one down to Owen.

'Thanks mate' said Owen 'you decided to give in to the captain yet' he continued with a glint in his eye.

'Would you?' questioned Ianto starting to get annoyed by the medic.

Owen looked at him considering his answer. Ianto always seemed so contained and Owen suspected he was quite naive sexually in spite of his relationship with Jack.

But then none of them had suspected the seething mass of emotion that led Ianto to hide a cyberwoman in the basement and nearly get them all killed. Maybe there was more to Ianto than he thought. Jack was obviously fascinated by the young man.

'I might' he said eventually.

Ianto looked at him in astonishment 'really?' He asked.

'Why not? I usually prefer to be in charge, but there might be something to be said for giving over control. Let's face it Ianto nobody is ever going to be in control of Jack...so...why not enjoy?' reasoned Owen.

Ianto considered this and smiled. He nodded at Owen and left the med lab. Owen sighed to himself, did he believe what he had just told Ianto, or had he sent a work mate to endure a humiliating ritual in order to save himself and the girls from Jack's fury? Oh well.

Round 3 to Owen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto had one last drink to deliver, Jack's. Before he went to Jack's office he stopped at his own workstation. Attached to the monitor was another post- it note with the same word, hat pin. Ianto looked around, he tore the note off his monitor and showed it to Toshiko.

'Did you put this on my monitor Tosh?' he asked.

'No' she replied looking puzzled 'what is it?'

'Don't know' said Ianto.

He sent an e-mail to UNIT and completed a few other tasks, then stopped putting off the inevitable and took Jack his coffee. He knocked on the door, removing another note with 'hat pin' written on it as he did so.

On Jack's command he entered and placed coffee and note on the table in front of the captain.

'I keep finding these notes Jack. Any idea why?' he asked

Jack did not even look up from his work. Ianto tutted,

'Jack' he said, 'JACK!' realisation dawned and he spoke again, 'sir' he tried.

'Yes Ianto' said Jack responding to the submissive tone.

'The notes..do you know what they mean?' Ianto asked.

Jack took hold of one of them and passed it through his fingers watching Ianto all the time.

'I'm very cross with you Ianto' he said, his voice quiet and controlled,

'you will be punished, and it will happen today.'

Ianto decided not to react,

'but the notes sir, why?' he asked.

'They seem harmless Ianto, why do they worry you? It's a harmless word...a safe word' said Jack and he looked into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto blushed as he understood what Jack had done. He had given him a safe word to use in this game. Pleading with him, tears, begging, nothing would work now unless Ianto truly wanted to stop. No more tricks, Ianto would have to try harder, or submit.

Ianto gulped and nodded at Jack and turned to leave the room. Jack stood up,

'I haven't given you permission to leave Ianto' he said softly but with a voice full of menace.

Ianto stopped and turned back around to face Jack,

'sorry sir' he said.

'Jack looked down to hide his smile, he was winning. He would start slowly, enjoy the triumph.

'Take off your jacket Ianto' he demanded.

Ianto gulped. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to play this game. However he could stop it at any time, so for now he would comply. He removed the jacket holding it in his hands.

'Drop it' said Jack.

Ianto looked at the jacket in his hands, it went against his nature to drop clothes onto the floor. Jack knew this and was testing the water. Ianto dropped it but flinched when Jack kicked it away. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Jack put his fingers across his lips to prevent him talking.

Jack took his fingers away and kissed him gently,

'good boy' he whispered into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto was surprised to feel very aroused by the situation, maybe Owen was right, there was pleasure to be had in giving over control.

Jack loosened his tie and undid his top buttons, then moved on to undo his cuff buttons, rolling one sleeve up slightly, but leaving the other loose around his wrist. Jack hands were gentle and barely touching him, Ianto's breath was coming faster, why was he finding such small actions so sexy?

Ianto took a small step towards Jack. Jack immediately put his hands on Ianto's shoulders gripping hard and keeping him in place. Jack's fingers were hurting where they dug into his shoulders and this contrasted sharply with the sexy softness of his voice as he leaned to Ianto's ear and whispered,

'stay still.'

It was a heady mix of pain and softness, Ianto was surprised and vaguely alarmed at his reaction to it.

'Jack!' Gwen called

Jack moved away from Ianto annoyed at the interruption,

'don't move' he ordered.

He went to the door of his office and raised his eyebrows in query at Gwen.

'UNIT on the phone..General something..screaming about an e-mail you sent earlier' she said.

'I haven't contacted them today' said Jack puzzled.

'Well he's demanding to speak to you, and he's not happy' she replied.

'Ok, put it through to my office' said Jack.

He re entered his office and looked at Ianto.

'What did you tell them Ianto?' he snarled

'I might have mentioned the mislaid Ripton file sir' replied Ianto with a smirk.

Jack bowed his head for a moment. This was going to take some time to sort out, to soothe ruffled UNIT feathers.

He had to admire Ianto's ingenuity, he had found a way to interrupt Jack without refusing him. His admiration for this young man was growing by the minute, and his determination to win the game was becoming all consuming.

'You can leave Ianto..but you will not adjust your clothing in any way..and you will leave your jacket where it is' he ordered dismissing Ianto with a wave of his hand.

Ianto hesitated, to leave buttons undone, a tie askew, sleeves loose, a jacket on the floor, these things were torture to him and Jack knew it.

However he had just arranged a conversation with UNIT that would cost Jack dearly. It looked like this round was a draw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ianto, are you ok?' asked Toshiko in concern as she looked at Ianto's disarrayed state.

'I'm fine, thank you Tosh' replied Ianto trying to maintain some dignity.

Gwen looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Owen caught his eye and smirked in realisation of what had been happening in the office. Ianto blushed but remembered how aroused he had been and steeled himself to endure Owens knowing looks.

Ianto took himself off to the archives to finish his work, but collected a device from his workstation first.

Jack concluded his call and paced about his office for a while trying to dissipate the anger and frustration that contact with UNIT always produced.

He was enjoying the challenge that game playing with Ianto was giving him, but it was not a game to be played with anger in your heart and he needed to wait a while.

Toshiko was really beginning to be concerned. She had told Ianto Jack would recover if he refused to indulge his fantasies, but she had seen Ianto's disarray. He would never voluntarily wander the hub looking like that. Was Jack pushing him too far? She determined not to leave the hub until she was sure he was ok.

Owen was worried too. Was Ianto really ok with Jack's treatment of him? They had all joined in the laughter but it would only be truly funny if Ianto was embarrassed, not if he was upset or frightened. Jack could be imposing and aggressive, adjectives that would never describe Ianto. He determined not to leave the hub until he was sure Ianto was a willing partner.

How deeply they all under estimated the young Welshman.

As Jack recovered his temper he wandered into the main hub.

'Tosh, how is that translator programme coming along?' he asked.

'I'm working on it Jack. Is Ianto ok?' she replied.

Jack considered her with annoyance but quickly realised she was just concerned for her friend,

'he's fine Tosh' he smiled at her.

They both heard a loud beep noise and looked around.

'What was that?' Jack asked.

'Don't know' said Tosh 'but I'll run a systems check to find out.'

Jack nodded and made his way to the med lab where Owen was updating medical files on the team. Jack sat next to him for a moment looking over his results.

'Anything I should know about?' he asked.

'No' said Owen 'anything we should ask about?'

'What do you mean?' asked Jack.

'Ianto..are you gonna hurt him?'

'Owen! No! He is perfectly safe' shouted Jack.

Owen looked him over and nodded,

'although I may dent his dignity a little' smirked Jack.

Owen laughed, relieved that the captain had answered his question.

There was another loud beep noise and Jack popped his head back up into the main hub to look a question at Toshiko.

'Still working on it Jack' she said, although she had easily discovered the cause of the noise, she had no intention of informing the captain.

Ianto had set up a time delay on the hub alarms that he could remotely deactivate, presumably with the device she had seen him pick up on his way to the archives. If Ianto felt the need to protect himself she wasn't going to help Jack prevent that.

Jack continued on his way to the archives.

He found Ianto sitting at his desk in the archives. He marched in shouting

'stand up!'

Ianto was startled at his sudden appearance and immediately jumped to do his bidding.

'Now how shall I begin your punishment?' whispered Jack.

He walked around Ianto calmly appraising him. Once again Ianto found himself strangely excited by Jack's treatment of him. Jack stood close to him and ran a finger down his cheek. He slowly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

Jack nibbled and sucked at Ianto's neck making the younger man gasp in pleasure. Ianto's hands curled around his lover's neck but Jack stepped back and grabbed his wrists.

'Don't touch me..don't move' he snapped.

Ianto felt again the mix of fear and arousal. Jack took one of Ianto's wrists and bought it up to his mouth. He bit at the inner soft flesh then sucked a finger into his mouth. He gently licked and sucked Ianto's fingers looking into his eyes the whole time.

Ianto could hardly control his breathing. How was this so arousing? It was one of the most intimate and erotic gestures he had ever experienced, made more so by the necessity to stand perfectly still and not react.

Jack dropped Ianto's hands and moved closer to his lover. He stood within an inch of him, not touching but close enough that Ianto could feel the heat from his body. Jack's lips were almost touching Ianto's, their breath mingling. Jack touched his lips briefly and softly to Ianto's, such a gentle touch but it sent waves of pleasure surging to Ianto's groin, this was definitely a game he was enjoying playing.

Jack's mouth moved to Ianto's ear and nibbled just below it. Ianto's head fell back slightly his breathing becoming faster.

'Turn around' whispered Jack softly but with menace in his tone.

Ianto was now very hard, this mix of pleasure, pain, humiliation and threat was sending him wild. He did as his captain bade him.

'Hands on the desk Ianto' demanded Jack using a harsher tone now.

Ianto placed his palms on his desk, this forced him to lean down slightly and he was very aware that his arse was now presented for Jack's inspection.

Jack waited several minutes just looking, and allowing Ianto to feel the submissive stance that he was adopting.

He stood behind Ianto and held the younger man's hips, pulling him slightly towards himself and rubbing his own erection against Ianto's arse. Ianto's breath hitched and he squirmed back against the captain.

Jack slapped him hard on one cheek, moving away at the same time,

'don't move' he shouted.

Ianto felt his cock twitch at the tone the older man used and the sharp sting of pain caused by the smack.

Jack rubbed a hand comfortingly over Ianto's backside before bringing it down again in a sharp smack.

'Apologise!' he demanded.

Ianto caught his breath, he was enjoying this but wasn't sure he was ready to verbalise yet. He tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. Jack spanked him twice more and Ianto could feel his skin tingling and then being soothed by Jack's hand rubbing circles where he had hit.

Jack pushed himself into Ianto's back again, rubbing his erection against Ianto's arse and reaching around to stroke the other man's cock through his trousers. Ianto was coming undone, his breathing was ragged, his cock was rigid and he was panting with desire. He desperately wanted to turn around and meet Jack's embrace but part of him did not dare remove his hands from the table, and the conflict just added to his desire.

Jack leaned back, slapped Ianto twice more and leaned in again, rubbing himself against the younger man. He leaned over Ianto's back and whispered in his ear,

'we don't leave here until you do as you are told.'

Ianto shivered in anticipation and tried to articulate,

'I...I'm..sor'

He got no further as the hub alarms sounded harshly. Jack kept his grip on Ianto's hips,

'what the fuck?' he exclaimed.

He pulled Ianto to a standing position and turned him so he could look into his face,

'is this anything to do with you?' he almost smiled.

Ianto was still trembling with all the need that Jack had aroused in him,

'yes sir' he replied.

Jack pressed his forehead against Ianto's,

'so bloody annoying...so much punishment needed' he whispered softly,

'yes sir' whispered Ianto in return.

Jack snapped his head up,

'follow me..leave the shirt' he ordered.

Ianto hesitated only slightly before following orders, the die was cast, Ianto had won this battle but was losing his grip on the war.

Who had won this round?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men re entered the main hub with the alarms still sounding but with no apparent response from the other team members.

'Where's Gwen?' snapped Jack.

'Gone home, some sort of Rhys related emergency' said Tosh.

'Ok. Why are you not responding to the alarm Tosh?' questioned Jack sternly.

Toshiko leaned over to Ianto's work station and switched off the alarm,

'we knew what it was Jack' she answered quietly.

'Ianto...my office NOW!' ordered Jack without looking around at the young man.

Ianto moved to obey. Owen rolled his eyes at Ianto's half naked state but kept watch warily on the other man, still checking. Jack looked from Owen to Toshiko,

'go home' he ordered 'Ianto and I have some disciplinary issues to discuss.'

'No Jack. I want to speak with Ianto first' said a defiant Toshiko.

There was a loud beep at Toshiko's monitor and she glanced down at it, then up to Jack's office where Ianto was looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. Owen glanced up too and received a barely perceptible nod from Ianto.

Owen and Toshiko read Ianto's message and came to a decision, packing and preparing to leave.

'Was that a message from Ianto?' asked Jack looking at Toshiko's monitor.

'How has he used my computer?..it needs the password' he looked at the message Ianto had sent in amazement.

'You under estimate him captain' said Toshiko with respect in her tone, 'I think we all do.'

As the other two left Jack turned to his office seeing Ianto looking down at him. This young man always had something to surprise him with. He was full of opposites, innocence and passion, anger and containment, naivety and knowledge. Jack was certain he could never be sated where Ianto was concerned.

He walked with determination towards his office, the game was nearing its end, the winner would be decided now.

He entered the office and stared at Ianto.

'How did you know my password' he questioned genuinely astonished,

'I know everything about Torchwood sir, it's my job' replied Ianto.

'Do you know how this game is going to end?' asked Jack.

'No sir' admitted Ianto.

Ianto realised that nothing would happen here unless he allowed it too. The power was his, he could use it, or give it as a gift to Jack who obviously deeply desired it. He made his choice.

'I don't know what my punishment will be, but I'm ready for it. Please punish me sir' he said hanging his head.

Jack smiled to himself. He had thought Ianto would refuse him this game, he had never imagined he would be such a worthy competitor. It made the joy of his submission all the greater and Jack could feel himself get hard in anticipation.

He looked at the young man in front of him and saw the gift he was being given. He took one of Ianto's hands and linked his fingers in a familiar comforting gesture and whispered in his ear,

'always remember.'

Looking into his eyes to ensure Ianto understood that his consent could be retracted at any time, no questions. Ianto merely blinked at him, but trust shone in his eyes.

Jack moved away resuming his persona.

He studied Ianto carefully, allowing the younger man to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

'Strip' he said suddenly.

Ianto looked up at him, this was going to make him extremely uncomfortable. He had been naked before Jack many times but not like this. Now he would be naked whilst Jack was fully clothed, it would leave him exposed and vulnerable.

Jack watched all these thoughts cross his lover's mind and waited for his decision.

Slowly Ianto began to undo his trousers and took them off with his shoes and socks. He hesitated before removing his underwear. He was already becoming aroused and could feel himself blushing at the thought of exposing this to Jack's sight. He took a deep breath and removed the last shred of clothing standing naked before his master.

Jack smirked when he saw Ianto's semi erect cock and felt his own twitch in response. He moved over and taking Ianto's cock in his hand he used slow languid movements to stroke him to full erection.

'You are such a slut' he whispered.

His hand continued to move,

'getting all hard despite the humiliation.........tell me you're a slut' his voice remained soft but this was still an order.

Ianto felt weak with shame and desire. He looked at Jack, silently pleading with him not to make him do this. Jack stopped stroking him and lowered his hand to cup Ianto's balls gently tugging on them and stroking the skin behind. Ianto's breathing was becoming ragged, his need and desire beginning to outstrip the feeling of shame.

'tell me' insisted Jack.

'I..I'm a slut....sir' stuttered Ianto feeling himself redden as he spoke the words.

Jack leaned in to whisper in Ianto's ear, 'good boy'.

Ianto caught his breath again. A part of his mind told him this should not be exciting, but his swollen cock was weeping and as Jack whispered 'good boy' again Ianto stopped listening to his own voice and gave himself over entirely.

Jack moved slightly away from Ianto and looked into his eyes as he slowly removed his own belt. As he drew it out of his belt loops he curled it around his hand and held it briefly in front of Ianto, giving him the opportunity to refuse. Ianto merely looked at him steadily but fear began to grow deep within him, how far did he trust the other man?

Jack laced his voice with venom before whispering into Ianto's ear,

'turn around, hands on the table, don't move...and you better not have any more interruptions planned'

Ianto gulped but did as he was bid already tensing at the thought of pain.

Jack waited again, knowing the anticipation was as unnerving as the pain itself. He flicked the end of his belt against Ianto's buttocks and listened to the young man draw in his breath at the sting.

He waited again. Then began to whip in earnest, punctuating each strike with a list of Ianto's misdemeanours,

'you will not use my computer, nor set hub alarms off, nor e-mail UNIT, nor will you leave the hub when I have told you to stay for punishment' he commanded.

Welts were rising across Ianto's buttocks and thighs and Jack stopped and blew on him gently to cool the skin. Ianto was breathing heavily almost in sobs.

His skin was stinging as if it were on fire, yet where Jack was blowing on him was cool and delicious. It was beyond Ianto's ability to think at the moment, to wonder how he could be desperate for Jack to fuck him, weak with desire despite the humiliating circumstances.

'Stand up' snarled Jack, 'turn around'

Ianto obeyed. Jack looked at his hard cock and smirked. He took hold of him and stroked up and down his shaft slowly.

'Good boy' he said once again.

Ianto's eyes glazed and he bit his lip to prevent himself moving or talking. Jack smiled again, and moved away.

'Undress me' he demanded

Ianto eagerly went about this task. Unbuttoning Jack's shirt and slipping it from his shoulders he caressed the bare torso lovingly. Jack grabbed his wrists hard causing Ianto to gasp in pain,

'don't touch' Jack snarled into his face,

'I..I'm sorry sir' muttered Ianto.

He continued to undress Jack trying not to touch him unnecessarily. He undid all the buttons on Jack's fly, noticing his erection and fighting his desire to stroke it. He knelt at Jack's feet and took off his shoes and socks then pulled down his trousers slipping them over his bare feet. On his knees now he hooked his fingers into Jack's underwear and tugged.

When Jack was naked Ianto made to get to his feet. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and held him in place,

'lick me' he insisted squeezing his fingers hard enough to bring tears to Ianto's eyes.

Ianto went about his task. When Ianto stopped licking long enough to take Jack's cock into his hot mouth and suck, Jack backed quickly away and slapped him hard across the face. Ianto fell to the floor with shock written all over him.

'On your knees' Jack shouted 'I told you to lick, not suck' he hissed.

Ianto could feel the sting now on his face and his arse and all he could think of was begging Jack to fuck him. Every atom in his body needed to be fucked, he didn't care that this was humiliating, he didn't care how completely he was submitting to Jack's treatment, he just needed to feel Jack inside him.

He got to his knees and begged,

'please sir..punish me properly..fuck me' he pleaded.

Jack moved behind him and shoved him down so that Ianto's arms were on the floor and his arse in the air presented for Jack's pleasure. Ianto had always resisted this position before, for him it suggested one partner being used and Ianto preferred at least some semblance of equality. At this moment though, he didn't care. He would have done anything Jack ordered.

Jack thrust into him with no preparation and this was just one more sting of pain for Ianto. He screamed his approval and Jack slammed into him with relentless abandon reaching round to massage Ianto's cock.

'Come for me Ianto. Be a good boy. Do it now' demanded Jack and as always Ianto obeyed his captain's commands.

Jack gave several more shallow thrusts and screamed his own release into Ianto's body, both men falling to the ground in exhaustion.

'Are you going to be a good boy from now on?' questioned Jack as their breathing slowed.

'Until the next time I want to be punished sir' answered a sleepy, bruised and sated Ianto.


End file.
